


Blue-eyed Boys

by FromLove2War



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Day 6, Future Fic, Gallavich Week, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromLove2War/pseuds/FromLove2War
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early mornings in the Milkovich household, with a grumpy Milkovich, a giggling Milkovich and a happy Gallagher</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue-eyed Boys

Ian rolled over with a groan and picked up his phone to check the time. 7:32. He dropped the phone back on the nightstand and climbed out of the bed and headed towards the kitchen to see what all the fucking banging was about, even though he already knew.   
Gotdamnit Svetlana. They had a house schedule and everyone had a time when it was their responsibility to watch Yevgeny. Svetlana’s time was mornings, since the toddler slept in her room, it was easiest for her to know when he was awake, so she was left to deal with him. Unfortunately she usually woke up in a pissy mood and whenever she decided that she had been awake long enough and everyone else needed to get the hell up, she had a simple system. Sit Yevgeny in the middle of the kitchen floor, give him a pot and a wooden spoon and sing a song while he played “band”. It was his favorite game to play with Mommy and it drove everyone else fucking insane. 

By the time Ian had stumbled into the kitchen to find Yevgeny sitting on the floor wearing just a diaper, Svetlana had wandered off somewhere leaving him to bang that pot as hard as he possibly could.   
Ian walked over and snatched the baby off the floor and lightly tossed him in the air. “Who is that making all that noise!?! Huh? Is that Yevie? Were you making that noise?” Ian asked in a high pitched baby voice   
“Guess what happens to Yevie when he wakes everyone up being loud? He...gets...the...TICKLE MONSTER!” He told the toddler as he flipped him over in his arms and proceeded to tickle and kiss him all over his body. This produced the sweet baby giggles that were music to Ian’s ears but also the high pitched eardrum rupturing shrieks that only a toddler could make.   
When Ian had decided Yev had had enough he looked down at the toddler in his arms and bright blue eyes looked back up at him. He was sweaty, dark hair plastered to his forehead with a toothy, drooly big smile and he would take a few deep breaths before another round of baby giggles would erupt.   
Ian shook his head “You’re so silly” he told Yev with a kiss just as Mickey came shuffling into the kitchen.  
“What’s with all the fucking screaming?” He asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he made his way over to give Ian a small good morning kiss.   
He looked down at the miniature version of himself lying in Ian’s arms. “What the hell are you screaming about, kid? Was Ian trying to kill you?”  
“NO!” Yevgeny said with a big grin and a shake of his head.   
Ian laughed and Mickey rolled his eyes, Yev was at the stage were “no” was the answer to every question even when he really means yes.  
Two pairs of blue eyes stare at each other until Mickey leans down and blows a raspberry, right into soft bare baby belly and once again shrieks and giggles erupt.   
After a few seconds but what feels like an eternity to Mickey’s senses, he walks toward the coffee pot with one finger wiggling in his ear wondering if one particularly loud scream from his son my have caused him hearing loss.   
He poured a cup of coffee for himself and Ian, then grabbing the milk and filling a sippy cup for Yevgeny before taking a seat at the kitchen table and having a slow sip of his coffee with his eyes closed, wishing he was still in his warm bed with his warm boyfriend. 

When Yevgeny had calmed down enough to sit still Ian slipped him into his highchair and poured a cup full of dry Cheerios on the table for him to munch on and then walked over to run a hand through the hair of a slightly dozing Mickey.  
“You want eggs?” Ian asked and got only a closed eye nod for an answer.   
As Ian began to prepare breakfast and he thought over all the things he had to do that day, class, work, gym, he realized this was the part he enjoyed the most, the pleasure of being surrounded by a sleepy Milkovich man and a happy Milkovich baby.  
The sound of Mickey’s grumpy voice saying “Stop throwing Cheerios” had him turning from the stove to see Mickey still sitting slumped over his coffee cup but now with one blurry eye open glaring at his son. Yevgeny caught in the middle of his attempt to throw a Cheerio, still had his closed fist pulled back in a ready to pitch position and the look on his face said he was wondering what would happen if he ignored his father's demand.   
“Eat it” Ian advised him and Yevgeny pulled his blues eyes away from his dad to glance at Ian before putting the food slowly in his mouth then quickly reaching for another one off the table and throwing it on the floor with a laugh.   
“Are you finished” Ian asked as he walked over to pick up the food off the floor and Mickey left his seat to finish scrambling the eggs Ian had started and put some bread in the toaster.  
“NO” was once again Yevgeny’s answer.  
“I think you are” Ian said and scooped the few stray cheerios remaining on the table into the trash before walking over to the refrigerator. “How about some applesauce?”  
Yev shook his head but reached for the small cup of applesauce and baby spoon, Ian held out to him.   
While the toddler was content to make a mess of trying to eat, Mickey and Ian sat down to a small breakfast of eggs and buttered toast and talked about their plans for the coming day.   
When breakfast was done Ian yelled “dishes” before quickly running into the other room and coming back to the table with a damp washcloth and dropping it on the table in front of Mickey before grabbing their empty plates and heading towards the sink. “I’m washing the dishes so you have to deal with that” he said pointing towards the little one in the high chair.   
Mickey turned to get a look at his son and realized exactly what Ian had done. Yevgeny had more applesauce on his face and in his hair then he could have possibly got in his mouth and the entire house knew from experience that the toddler treated getting washed up like bloody axe murder.   
“Fuck” Mickey said as he looked towards the ceiling as if praying for strength and throwing a quick glare at Ian’s back. He took a deep breath before getting up and taking his son out of his high chair. “Alright kid let’s make this as painless as possible”  
Ian cleaned the dishes to the sounds of the struggle behind him  
“Fuck, kid it’s just a rag. Calm the fuck down!”  
“I’m just washing your face, not killing you!”  
“Well if you learned to eat like a normal person and didn’t put the fucking food in your hair we wouldn’t have to go through this”   
Mickey said all this over the sounds of his son’s screams until the baby was relatively clean and Mickey picked him up and put him on his hip.   
Two pairs of grouchy blue eyes stared into each other  
“All that fucking screaming and fighting over getting your face washed and not one damn tear? What the fuck?” Mickey questioned his son.  
For once Yevgeny had answer to a question that was not his customary word of “no”, it was his new favorite word. One he had just learned from his dad. A word that would have every Milkovich and Gallager glaring at Mickey and telling him that this was his fault.   
“Fuck!” Yevgeny said with a smile, all signs of face-washing displeasure erased

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr : http://fromlove2war.tumblr.com/


End file.
